seaworld_goldcoast_australiafandomcom-20200213-history
Nickelodeon Land
About Nickelodoen Land is a kids area with kid-sized rides themed to Sea World's Nickelodeon licensed characters. There have been many different versions of Nickelodeon Land such as (recently replaced) Beach Break Bay, Sesame Street Beach and Cartoon Network Cartoon Beach as different licensing contracts were being made. Currently Operating Rides Dora's Festival Carousel A Dora the Explorer themed version of the 30-horse carousel, with a ride restriction of anyone who is below 105cm must be accompanied by an adult. The carousel was originally the first ride in the area of Nickelodeon Land before Sea World had a theming contract with Nickelodeon, and started out with a generic carousel theme. This was until the establishment of the Sesame Street contract and Sesame Street Beach which delivered a Sesame Street themed version of the carousel. The carousel then changed back to its generic theming when the theme of the area changed to Beach Break Bay's generic animal theme, thus leading to the theming of Dora the Explorer (Nickelodeon owned character) along with the opening of Nickelodeon Land. The original original carousel was manufactured by Arrow Dynamics. The height restriction is anyone who is under 105cm must be accompanied by an adult. Boots' Banana Bash A Dora the Explorer themed ride with a ride restriction of anyone who is below 105cm must be accompanied by an adult. Bikini Bottom Cross Town Express A SpongeBob SquarePants themed ride with a height restriction of anyone below 120cm must be accompanied by an adult. Patrick's Jellyfish Frenzy A SpongeBob SquarePants themed ride with a height restriction of anyone below 120cm must be accompanied by an adult. SpongeBob's Boating School Coaster A SpongeBob SquarePants themed mini coaster with a height restriction of anyone between 90cm and 105cm having to be accompanied by an adult (90cm minimum height). Donatello's Ninja Flyers A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle themed ride with a height restriction of anyone between 90cm and 120cm must be accompanied by an adult (90cm minimum height). No Longer Operating Rides Beach Dump Trucks Beach Dump Trucks was a popular ride in Beach Break Bay that also used to operate in Sesame Street Beach and Cartoon Network Cartoon Beach. It was a convoy ride that had trucks moving around an area at a slow speed, while also giving young riders the ability to honk horns while on the ride. Previous contract versions of the ride were Cartoon Network's Woody's Beachtrucks, and Sesame Street's Oscar's Sweep the Beach. In general, it was manufactured by Italian company, Zamperla. Grover's Flight School Grover's Flight School was a Samba Tower ride in Beach Break Bay, that closed down before the area even changed its theme to Beach Break Bay, and was replaced with pic-nic tables. It featured colourful helicopter carriages with two seats and opening and closing automatic doors (that of course were fixed shut when the ride was operating). Grover's Flight School would levitate up and down while spinning around at a slow speed, for young children. The ride's movement is very similar to Air Sea Explorer, and was manufactured by the same Italian company, Zamperla. Water Play Area Beach Break Bay's water play area's previous versions were Zoe's Sub Splash for Sesame Street Beach and Dexter's Time Machine for Cartoon Network Cartoon Beach. It was a playground consisting of water sprayers (hence the name). Beach Ball Bounce Beach Ball Bounce wass a ride in Sea World's Beach Break Bay and is classified as a Happy Tower ride that seats 6 riders while escalating at a slow speed upwards and downwards a tower. There have been many different versions and redesigns of the ride, due to the licensed theme changes of the park. The Sesame Street Beach version was named Big Bird Bounce. The ride in general was manufactured by SBF Visa Group. The height restriction was a 90cm-190cm, as well as anyone who was under 110cm must be accompanied by an adult. Air Sea Explorer Air Sea Explorer was a popular ride in Beach Break Bay and was a mini jet ride, that seated two people in each colour assorted plane carriage. While spinning around, the ride levitated the plane carriages up and down manually by the lever in the front seat of the carriage, in which the rider has control over. Air Sea Explorer has had many different versions and redesigns, due to the licensed theme changes of the park. When the park had a Cartoon Network contract, the ride was named Airborne Barrel Brigade along with Elmo's Sea Safari in Sesame Street Beach, when the carriages used to be fishes instead of planes. The ride in general was manufactured by Italian company, Zamperla. the height restriction was anyone who was under 105cm must be accompanied by an adult. Sea Climb Sea Climb was a ride in Beach Break Bay and is a Heege Tower, themed to the park's cartoon Arctic and marine animals. There have been many different versions and redesigns of the ride, due to the licensed theme changes of the park. Toon Point Lighthouse was the Cartoon Network Cartoon Beach's ride and Bert and Ernie's big dive was Sesame Street Beach's. The ride in general was manufactured by Heege Freizeittechnik. The height restriction was a minimum of 105cm and anyone who was under 122cm must be accompanied by an adult. Contracts of the Area * Prior to License Theming (1981-1999): '''Carousel * '''Cartoon Network Cartoon Beach (1999-2007): '''Carousel (Not themed), Air-See Rescue, Airborne Barrel Brigade, Dexter's Time Machine, Toon Point Lighthouse, Woody's Beachtrucks * '''Sesame Street Beach (2007-2011): '''Cookie Monster's Cup Carousel, Grover's Flight School, Elmo's Sea Safari, Zoe's Sub Splash, Bert and Ernie's Big Dive, Oscar's Sweep the Beach, Big Bird Bounce * '''Beach Break Bay (2011-2015 Un-licensed Sea World Theme): '''Carousel (Not themed), Air Sea Explorer, Sea Climb, Beach Ball Bounce, Beach Dump Trucks, Water Play Area * '''Nickelodeon Land (2015-present): '''Dora's Festival Carousel, Boot's Banana Bash, Bikini Bottom Cross Town Express, Patrick's Jellyfish Frenzy, SpongeBob's Boating School Coaster, Donatello's Ninja Flyers History # '''1998-Carousel opened with no licensed theming. Construction for a Cartoon Network themed kids ride area called Cartoon Network Cartoon Beach, had started in the area of what used to be Sea World Lake. # 1999-Cartoon Network Cartoon Beach opened with six rides themed to the licensing of Cartoon Network and its trademarked characters. The carousel was apart of the area, however was not themed unlike the other rides. # 2007-Sea World no longer had a contract with Cartoon Network and instead had a contract with Sesame Workshop and changed Cartoon Network Cartoon Beach to Sesame Street beach, along with re-theming all the rides (now including a theme for the carousel) to Sesame Street’s trademarked characters and environments. A new ride was additionally added called Big Bird’s Bounce and so was a show tent where a Sesame Street themed (daily) show was held called Bert and Ernie’s Island Holiday. The show tent wasn’t located in Sesame Street Beach, despite it being adjacent to the area. # Late throughout 2011-Sesame Street Beach was replaced with a non-licensed theme, which was themed with the park’s generic Arctic and marine animals (apart from the carousel), regardless of Sea World now having a Nickelodeon contract. This replacement was called Beach Break Bay. # 2015 April-Sea World announced on their website (or possibly their other forms of social media) that a multimillion Australian dollar expansion would be made to the area and will be introducing four new rides including Sea World's first mini rollercoaster. The announcement stated 'Opening late 2015, the Nickelodeon-themed area will include: kid-sized rides, Sea World’s first ever mini rollercoaster, new shows and all of your favourite characters including Dora the Explorer, SpongeBob SquarePants and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The multi-million dollar Nickelodeon Land will be an expansion of Sea World’s kids’ area and will include three distinct character neighbourhoods, four brand new rides, plus some of your favourites like the iconic carousel. Get ready for a rollercoaster adventure at Sea World’s Nickelodeon Land!’. # 2015 July-It was revealed that this attraction would be called Nickelodeon Land and would be themed to the network’s trademarked characters (replacing Beach Break Bay). # 2015 August-Announced that Nickelodeon Land would be opening somewhere in the September school holidays of Queensland, Australia. # 2015 6th of September-A promotional advert was uploaded to Youtube featuring the announcement of Nickelodeon Land to open on the September holidays. # 2015 22nd of September- '''Sea World posted on their Facebook account a chance to win 1 out of 5 double passes to Nickelodeon 'SLIMEFEST' on the following Friday (26th of September). # '''2015 24th of September- '''Sea World posted on their Facebook page that Nickelodeon Land had now open, followed by a new TV and Youtube commercial as well as an update to their website page. The update to the website page for Nickelodeon Land led to a reveal of the newly-themed rides: a theme for the carousel which was '''Dora's Festival Carousel along with other rides such as''' Boots' Banana Bash, Bikini Bottom Crosstown Express, Patrick's Jellyfish Frenzy, SpongeBob's Boating School Coaster 'and '''Donatello's Ninja Flyers. ' # '2015 onwards from 24th of September- '''Sea World kept posting more promotional pictures featuring Nickelodeon characters and revelations of themed entrances and signs in the park. # '''2015 19th of October-' The cast of the popular Today Show (a daily morning broadcast) visited Dolphin Beach at Sea World along with a sneak peek of Nickelodeon Land. Trivia * Even though Nickelodeon Land has currently replaced Beach Break Bay, the Sea World website still mentions it as a place to go for kids' rides on the 'Animals, Rides and Shows' page. This is a mistake that currently needs to be updated. Links * http://seaworld.com.au/animals-rides-and-shows/rides/beach-break-bay.aspx Gallery Beach Break Bay closed.jpg Beach Break Bay closed 1.jpg Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Meet and Greet.jpg Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.jpg Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Meet and Greet Today Show.jpg Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Shellraiser.jpg SpongeBob's Boating School Blast.jpg Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles show.jpg Nickelodeon Land.jpg Nickelodeon Land.png Patrick's Jellfyfishing Frenzy.jpg Nickelodeon Land 4.jpg Nickelodeon Land Now Open 1.jpg Nickelodeon Land The Today Show.jpg Nickelodeon Land 3.jpg Nickelodeon Land Now Open.jpg Nickelodeon Land 6.jpg Nickelodeon Land 2.jpg Nickelodeon Land 1.jpg Nickelodeon Land 2.png Nickelodeon Land coming.jpeg Nickelodeon Land 8.jpg Nickelodeon Land 1.png Nickelodeon Land 7.jpg Nickelodeon Land 5.jpg Nickelodeon Land promotional poster.jpg Category:Rides Category:Nickelodeon